


【特里斯/卡尔顿】Bodyguard (卡尔顿性转)

by chanlamting



Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: F/M, Gender Bender, description of female sex organs
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-01
Updated: 2018-12-01
Packaged: 2019-09-05 02:15:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16801684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chanlamting/pseuds/chanlamting
Summary: 罗兰·特里斯(Roland Treece)是卡莉·德瑞克(Carley Drake)的贴身保镖，他以第一人称的视角叙述自己如何被卡莉雇为贴身保镖，还有如何成为卡莉的床伴……——请仔细阅读警告——#OOC#卡尔顿性转(无法接受者请马上离开)#对女性某器官的描述#一发完结——请仔细阅读警告——





	【特里斯/卡尔顿】Bodyguard (卡尔顿性转)

我是罗兰·特里斯，曾经在特种部队服役超过十年，之后当了五年的雇佣兵。我原以为我会继续干这一行，直到我在枪林弹雨中身亡。这一行就是这样——风险很大，可是回报也很大，每趟单子都能拿到不少分成，尤其是合作伙伴死了不少的时候，活下来的就能拿到更多。

“罗兰·特里斯。”

我第一次见到卡莉·德瑞克的时候，她连十八岁都还没到。难以想象，她已经拿到了三个博士学位，她看起来还是个高中少女。

“我出三倍的价钱，你当我的保镖，佣金每年加成百分之二十。”

对着小女孩总得绅士一点不是吗？

价钱很诱人，可是工作内容很枯燥，我几乎马上就拒绝了。

“抱歉——德瑞克博士？保镖并不是我专门负责的业务范畴，不过我有几位老朋友是混保全的，联系方式可以给你——”

“他们不够专业。”卡莉从沙发上站了起来，她慢慢地靠近我，用那双漂亮的浅褐色眼睛认真地盯着我，“我需要更多的服务。”

“更多的服务”，真是令人遐想无限。

卡莉的声音就萦绕在我的左耳，少女特有的气息包裹着我，就像情人间的轻声密语一般。

卡莉的声音充满诱惑，阳光透过落地玻璃窗照射到她的眼珠里面，瞳孔几乎收缩成一个点。

“有必要时，我需要你替我解决一些麻烦的——人。”

卡莉重新坐会位置上，她拿起茶几上的咖啡轻啜一口，然后皱起浓密而秀气的眉毛，把杯子轻轻放回原位。看来她还是一位娇气的小千金，这种低品质的咖啡完全入不了她的口。

“你愿意当我的保镖吗？”

她长大后肯定是个祸国殃民的小荡妇，那种单纯认真的眼神似乎无时无刻都在勾引人一样。

“当然，那么工作内容？”

这个女孩他妈的就是个疯子！她冷血，她偏执，她任性！她是专门引诱人下地狱的恶魔！

“他很不听话。”

晚宴过后，卡莉冷漠的声音在安静的车厢里响起。

我正在开车准备送她回去，听到她的声音后我就抬起头看着倒后镜，那张化了淡妆的蜜色脸颊上没有任何表情，双眼十分冰冷。

“特里斯，你说应该怎么做，才能让他听话一点呢？”

送完卡莉回家之后，我就联系了我的团队，然后深夜去拜访那个在晚宴上羞辱卡莉的董事长。

那个满肚肥肠的董事长脸上挂着猥琐的笑容，双眼毫不掩饰地打量着卡莉。他是卡莉家族企业的董事长，自从她父母去世之后就一直妄想吞掉她的股权，而且还想把肮脏的触手伸进她创立的生命基金会里头。

卡莉笑得很灿烂，就像甜甜的巧克力派一样，完全忽略了那个自称“叔叔”的男人对她的觊觎——她的生命基金会，还有她的年轻身躯。

第二天早上，卡莉就像一只正在唱歌的百灵鸟一样，她今天心情很好。

“特里斯，特里斯——你做得很好！”

“这是我应该做的。”

我低着头接受了她的赞赏，然后替她打开车门，并且用手掌挡着车顶等她进去。

那只肥猪已经因为注射过量的胰岛素而死亡了，没办法，他喝醉了，这只是起意外。

“特里斯，马上送我回去！”

卡莉完美地应付完这波来宾后马上低声对我说了这句话，她整个人都靠在我身上，发出了轻微的喘声。我马上知道发生什么事了，可是现在可不是我该恼悔的时候，我马上扶着她离场，并且让我的手下解决一下遗留的问题。

幸好宴会场地上有停机坪，我花了五分钟带卡莉回她的住处。

只是这段短短的路程，她已经受不了地瘫软在我身上，她已经没办法走路了，我只好把她抱进屋里，让她躺在沙发上。这个晚上我见识到卡莉最淫荡的一面，她躺在沙发上放肆地呻吟，纤细的手已经掀开自己的裙摆，伸入自己的内裤里面手淫。为了配合今天的贴身礼服，卡莉穿的是布料极少的丁字裤，只有两根细线连接，遮挡阴户的布料已经湿透了，甚至流过细嫩的大腿内侧，一直流到膝盖处。

“帮我！帮我！特里斯！”卡莉明显已经高潮过一遍，那薄薄的内裤根本就遮掩不到她涌出来的液体。

我已经硬了，听到她这句话马上就脱掉自己的裤子，我扯掉她的丁字裤，骂了句脏话。这个婊子的阴户竟然干净得没有一根毛发，那个肿胀的阴蒂沾染着水光凸了出来，粉嫩的缝隙因为刚刚的自慰和高潮而微微开启，随着呼吸闭合。我抱起她，让她坐在我身上，虽然那里已经湿透了，可是进入的时候还是有点难度，卡莉甚至疼痛地尖叫了出来。这种蚀骨的紧致几乎让我疯狂，卡莉痛得不断打我，可是那点力度只会更加挑起我的性欲。我按照幻想狠狠地操这个表里不一的荡妇，而她竟然还是个处女！

我不顾卡莉的哭泣和抗拒，我继续挺着腰想操松这过紧的阴道，在药效的作用下，卡莉马上又放荡地喊着浪语，要求我更加用力地操她。她甚至还推到我，自己骑在我身上，一边哭着一边操着自己，那对还是少女大小的漂亮乳房正随着她的动作上下颤抖。我忍不住握着她的一颗乳房，刚好让我一手握住，我用掌心用力地搓弄她的乳头。

卡莉的身材很纤细，看起来就像还在发育的少女一样，操起来特别有快感。我很快就缴械了，可是阴茎却没软下去，我任由她继续骑在我身上，直到她没有力气了才抱着她用力操到她尖叫，直到她叫得声音沙哑了才把最近积存许久的精液全部射了进去。

我帮昏睡的卡莉洗了个澡，我觉得如果就这样抱她上床睡觉，她肯定会发疯地对我拳打脚踢。

第二天早上，她还没醒来，等她醒来之后已经是中午了，我就站在她床边准备等待她尖锐的指责，还有等她说出那句“You are FIRED”。

正当我已经准备好接受解雇的时候，卡莉却生气的掌掴我，盛怒的她用沙哑的声音对我大喊：“你弄疼了我！”

卡莉真是个性感的小尤物，自从那晚的意外之后，我就变成了她的“性爱玩偶”，看来我不小心打开了她淫荡的按钮。

卡莉是个科学狂人，天才总是比普通人偏执，控制欲强。我真他妈爱死了卡莉的嘴一边喊着浪语，一边命令我调整角度或者不准动，又或者自己骑着我索取快感。

虽然她似乎挺喜欢性交的快感，可是她还是很严谨自律，从来没有因为性而耽误工作。

“开始人体实验吧。”卡莉淡淡地说出这句话，她身旁的女博士似乎有点慌张有点迟疑，可是最终屈服在卡莉真诚的目光下。

这才是我的女孩！

我恭敬地回应她：“我明白了，卡尔顿博士。”

看看她！她就这样站在隔离区前，完全没有被那恶心的外星生命体吓到。她的掌心轻轻地贴在强化的玻璃幕上，漂亮的脸蛋和眼睛都透着虔诚。

“它们很漂亮，对吧？”

卡莉轻声地开口，仿佛声量提高一点都会吓到那团土黄色的东西。可是我此时并没有看着那团恶心的东西，我看着她的侧脸。

“是的，很漂亮。”


End file.
